Mario: Happily Ever After, with Bowser
by Sweet x S o u r
Summary: While Peach and Mario are getting married, Luigi is having suspicions about Daisy. Also, a strange yet handsome young red-head arrives uninvited at the ceremony, but causes no harm. Rosalina starts talking to the red-head. Rated T for Teen.


**Author Notes: **Hi again! I just wanted to make a Mario Story, I'm getting addicted to Mario Kart so I just craved fanfiction about Mario and now I'm writing one! Please read and review, and you'll get a cookie and a luma! WEEE!

In Rosalina's point of view.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Mario in any way. I do, however, own this fanfiction. So hands off!

**Chapter One: Peaches and Cream**

"No! I won't, I won't!" the familiar blonde hissed, stomping in her hot pink gown.

"But Peach! Don't you want to look good in the colour red? Don't you want to match the groom?!" The frustrated little mushroom man shouted, clearly losing his mind if the picky princess. Peach turned around with a 'hmph'.

"I'm sorry but I will only wear either pink, or white!" Peach stated, folding her arms.

Toadsworth facedpalmed, and slowly nodded. "Okay," he said, weakly. "You win, pink it is." He mumbled, picking up the red wedding gown from the couch, Toadsworth walked out the door. Peach grimaced and sat down. "Teehee... getting married..." Peach sang to herself, when she was interuppted by a knock on the door.

Peach twisted the doorknob to see her best friend, Daisy, from Sarasland, accompanied by her other friend, Rosalina.

"Hi guys!" Peach cooed, clapping her hands together.

Rosalina looked unamused, "Hi." She said quietly, walked in with Daisy. "I can't believe it, my little Peach, getting hitched!" Daisy smiled. Peach nodded. "Aheh. Mario proposed to me with a special pebble he found while he was trying to rescue me from that loser, Bowser!" Peach said romantically, she fell on her queen-sized bed. "...Okay, then. A 'special' pebble." Rosalina said, putting her arm on her hip. Daisy twisted her lips, "Sounds real romantic," She giggled.

"Wow, he is so not cheap." Rosalina said sarcastically.

Peach giggled and twiddled her thumbs. "Can I see your dress?" Daisy asked. "Oh, I asked Toadsworth to trade it in for a pink dress," She replied. "Poor little guy..." Rosalina sighed.

"Okay, Peach! I have a pink one, and it comes with glass slippers and a corsage! Satisfied?" Toadsworth asked, walking in. He nodded at the other two girls, with a smile. "Yes, thank you Toadsworth." Peach said, rolling her eyes. "Now, the Wedding Ceremony is in three hours, so get ready and dressed and we'll meet you on the isle." He stated. "Delfino Square, remember." Toadsworth added. "Yes, yes! Leave already!" Peach said, pushing him out her door.

Rosalina shook her head. "Okay, well, we should get going to the square." Daisy said, clapping her hands together. "Kay." Peach nodded, tying her hair into a bun. "See you." Rosalina said, walking out with Daisy. Luigi was standing there. "C'mon Luigi." Daisy called, walking out with Rose. "Be right there! I dropped my glove..." Luigi muttered, going in front of Peach's room. He bent down to pick the glove, and noticed Peach standing there.

"What's up?" Luigi asked, dusting off his glove. "Nothing. Did you hear about what Daisy said about that Sarasland prince?" Peach asked, with a smirk. "No... what'd she say?!" Luigi asked, panicking. "Oh nothing... we don't want to break your little weak heart... oops! I said to much, well, bye!" Peach mumbled, slamming the door. Luigi stood there, mouth open, head down. Peach smirked with satisfaction. "Teaches you to rescue Mario. Mario isn't rescued by anyone... he is the rescuer." Peach whispered, with a wide grin.

It was a bachelor's party, and of course, the two brothers were hiking when Mario tripped and nearly fell off, but Luigi extended his arm and Mario was then saved.

Daisy and Rosalind were waiting outside the castle, when Luigi ran out and tripped flat on his face. Daisy ran up to him, "Are you okay?" She asked. Luigi nodded, with a half-smile. _Does Daisy have feelings for someone else? _Luigi asked himself. He sighed.

Luigi got up and joined the two girls on their walk to Delfino Square. "So, Daisy, can I go to Sarasland with you?" Luigi asked. Daisy shrugged, "I don't know, I'll have to see. Why do you want to come, though?" Daisy asked. Luigi hesitated. "Just 'cause, checking out new things, new _people_, you know, that kind of stuff." Luigi replied. "Oh, well, I'll try to bring you along," Daisy said. "You'll try to?" Luigi asked. "Of course, count on me." Daisy assured him. Rosalina stayed silent the whole walk there.

"Mario!" Rosalina called, noticing the man down the isle. He had used gel to comb his hair back, he was in a red tux, and he wasn't wearing his big poofy hat. Mario turned around and waved. The three, Daisy, Rosalina, and Luigi, were stunned. They sat down in their seats and waited for the arrival of Princess Peach.


End file.
